


Comforter

by Fabrisse



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-13
Updated: 2002-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to Isilya's Snuggle fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforter

## Comforter

by Fabrisse

<http://www23.brinkster.com/fabrisse>

* * *

Thanks to Rhiannonhero for the beta. Virtual rosehip tea is wafting its way toward you. 

This is a response to Isilya's Snugglefic challenge. 

* * *

So few mornings were allowed to be like this. There was the hush of the blizzard outside. Clark's parents had called the night before and asked if he could stay at the castle. The two of them had been able to walk to his bedroom hand in hand knowing that they'd have all night to cherish each other: time to sip cinnamon hot chocolate before the fire instead of tumbling in their rush to the bed. 

The comforter was thick and stuffed with down. It looked like whipped cream, but weighed down on his limbs like lead. He stretched gently so as not to disturb the sleeping man next to him before noticing the chill in the air and huddling back down. 

Warming his hands on his own thighs first, Lex languidly began to rub the back turned to him. He'd noticed before that Clark liked to sleep facing the window, like he worshipped the sun or was excited about the coming day. 

The shoulder blade in front of him twitched, and there was a hitch in Clark's breathing. Lex gentled his hands and slowed the patterns he was tracing. He eased Clark onto his back, but Clark's head continued to face the window. 

"It must be love," thought Lex; he found the fact that Clark was drooling endearing rather than disgusting. 

His hands never rested; his palms pebbled Clark's nipples. His tongue began to follow the traceries -- sometimes in broad strokes, sometimes with butterfly flutters. Anytime Clark shifted or seemed restive, Lex returned to long soothing strokes. 

Finally he reached his goal: Clark's erection flat and dripping against his abs. Lex shifted the comforter around his shoulders so there was breathing space and began to caress the sueded ivory. When Clark wriggled deeper into the mattress, Lex took that as his cue to let his tongue follow the same path. 

Long, slow licks straight up the throbbing vein, a little swirl around the head, a flicker of tongue tip into the slit and then slowly back down again. Patterns emerged and receded with Clark's sighs. Lex responded to every movement under his tongue with soothing movements of his hands: sometimes down Clark's thighs, sometimes up his sides. 

When Clark thrust a little and groaned deep in his chest, Lex took a deep breath and started to suck the slick cock in front of him. The sucking was gentle, but he kept taking Clark deeper and deeper until his orgasm eased down Lex's throat. 

The last little throb finally passed and Lex released the softening cock from his mouth. When his head emerged from under the covers, he saw a sleepy, sated Clark looking at him through half-opened eyes. 

"It's still snowing out. There must be like three feet." 

"You always overestimate," Lex whispered back. He was pulled in for a long, muzzy kiss. 

Clark's broad hands worked their way over his body as Lex settled back into the pillow. Sloppy, sleepy kisses and a soft hand pulling gently at his cock brought Lex over the edge. Clark wiped him off with the edge of the sheet and nuzzled into his neck. A firm arm pulled him closer, and Lex drifted back to sleep: warm in a cold white world. 


End file.
